Sparda's Return
by the one unknown
Summary: Sparda returns to wreak his revenge. i dont own the game but i have played it many times. this is my first fan fic. review it and give me some feed back. i have not inserted myself into this story


Remember this is set in one of those futuristic old style trains stations. This is my first so criticism is welcome. Think of it as the first in a series  
  
The train began to move in quick shuddering bursts. The red and black compartments began to speed up and roll quickly off down the line. The final car slid silently out of the station in a huff of steam.  
  
Kyrn was still waiting after the train was long gone. He looked further down the seemingly infinite track. His thoughts rushed over the events of the day.  
  
The phone call was around midday. The voice had asked to meet him at the station at ten thirty. It said it would be waiting when Kyrn arrived. There still wasn't anyone or anything around.  
  
Kyrn looked like any other person. He wore plain black pants, a white shirt and black sneakers. Over this he wore a faded black coat. He had Spiky blonde hair. A slightly oversized mouth. Large ears that stuck out fractionally. He seemed to the usual hardworking person slowly dragging his way up the corporate ladder.  
  
'I'll wait another ten minutes, no longer' he told himself.  
  
Kyrn felt the familiar tingle of another mind nearby. The other knew something. Something valuable.  
  
He sensed it drawing nearer. The mind was not human. It was something different, something more controlled and yet more savage. But still far too calculated to be an animal.  
  
A sharp rattling noise then a flurry of movement in the darkness alerted him to its position. While he could sense its thoughts, he was blind to its movements. He waited, projecting a facade of calm boredom on his face.  
  
He got up as if to leave, hoping to bring it onto the platform. He began to turn his back out, towards the creature. He heard the crunch of gravel as it ran towards him. He walked slowly towards the station exit. He felt a shudder as it jumped on to the platform. The sound of a metal seat being torn from its bolts made him spin quickly in the direction of the noise. He leapt side ways as a seat smashed the spot he had been standing on.  
  
The creature was around seven feet tall. It looked like a person but it wore armour instead of clothing. A huge misshapen sword was strapped to its back. The slots on its horned helmet where the eyes and mouth should have been were glowing a vibrant green. It seemed uncannily like a knight of the old realms.  
  
Kyrn projected a blast of psychic energy at it. The creature appeared unharmed.  
  
"That would have killed any normal creature"  
  
'I am not normal, as you can clearly see' "So the beast has the gift as well?" Kyrn taunted, slowly circling around the knight. It was unusual to find psychic humans these days and demons tended to be devoid of intelligence, simply working on their masters orders.  
  
'I do not wish to prolong your agony' the beast sneered through his subconscious.  
  
In one quick bound it leapt the large gap to where Kyrn was standing. Mid- air it pulled the sword out and began to bring it down towards Kyrn.  
  
He side stepped the blow that should have cut him in two. Kyrn pulled a glowing blade of psychic energy from the air around him and drove it into the shoulder of the knight. The blade disappeared in a shower of metal and fire. There was not a trace of blood or the blade itself. It should have stayed, burning the nerves for at least another hour.Bringing sweet agony to his victim while he consumed it. It had vanished with out so much as a flinch from the knight. The knight turned slowly towards Kyrn. Its large barrel chest shock with what appeared to be laughter.  
  
'You think you can harm me with your tricks?'  
  
"You think you can harm me with brute force?" Kyrn muttered as his form was enveloped by a clinging dark cloud. The knight flung his sword through the mists but it didnt make contact with anything. The knight could hear laughter all around him.  
  
Another creature materialised to the knight's left. The knight swung but his sword passed straight through the creature.  
  
'Come out and fight human'  
  
'Do you really think you can find me? How is it I have dodged all you foolish blows?' An iron fist materialised out of the air and smashed the knight backwards into the ticket offfice.  
  
The knight pushed slowly onto its feet. It walked slowly fowards to the seating and ripped a wooden seat loose. With enormous hands he broke the seat into a spear. He spun it around him and hurled it into a random patch of brick wall.  
  
Blood slowly poured out of the hole around the spear. Kyrn faded into view, his chest crushed by the spear. It had run straight into Kyrn's heart. Kyrn thrashed madly against the wall yet he could not get free.  
  
"Why couldn't I read your thoughts?"  
  
The knight reached up and wrenched the fangs from Kyrn's mouth.  
  
'You are human again, undead no longer'  
  
"You are not as strong as in the old times. Some things have changed. You are no longer humanity's great champion."  
  
'Dante is their champion now'  
  
"Yes but my kind feasts upon him even as we speak"  
  
'No one lives forever, not even you'  
  
"Before I die of my ill gotten mortality I will have my revenge"  
  
'Before you die you will tell your kind that Sparda has returned' 


End file.
